


Convince Me

by WhitePikachu



Series: One to Call My Own [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I can’t with these boys, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePikachu/pseuds/WhitePikachu
Summary: Takes place after the events of Doubting Myself.It’s only been a month since Yosuke and Souji got together after Yosuke confessed to him. However, Yosuke is starting to feel inferior as Souji’s partner, and after all he went through to confess, he’s now seeing himself as a person that might not be the one Souji wanted.Leave it up to Souji to unknowingly convince him otherwise.





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is a short one, I have another longer one planned for Christmas! It might take a bit for me to finish it, considering how long it took me to finish a 3,600~ word one a few days ago, but I’ll manage.

Yosuke groggily opened his eyes, groaning and yawning. He felt very comfortable, and he was thankful that it was Sunday, so he didn’t have to go to school. After a few seconds of getting his mind together, he decided that he should try and get up. This attempt failed when he felt an arm pull him back to the futon he was sleeping on.

“Come on… don’t get out of bed just yet… please…?”

That’s right… he was sleeping over at Souji’s house. Yosuke sighed, and laid back down with Souji. He kept thinking about how he should get up, but he didn’t want to upset Souji.

“You know, we should really get the day started, partner.”

“What’s there to do today…? It’s Sunday.”

“Uh… I guess you’re right…”

It’s been a month since Yosuke’s own Persona basically forced him to confess to his best friend. The strains haven’t been apparent ever since the confession, but lately, he’s been struggling with the pain again. This time however, he fully knows the reason why.

He isn’t good enough.

Souji is the boy of Yosuke’s dreams. He believes he deserves all of the world and then some. However, he thinks of himself as someone who doesn’t fit that category. _Loser Hanamura, Prince of Junes, going out with the masterpiece that is Souji Seta? No one would believe it._

And no one knew, either. The couple believed they were moving a bit too fast already (since it took only a week or so until they started sleeping together in boxer briefs), and Yosuke wasn’t very comfortable with the idea of holding Souji’s hand or kissing him in front of their entire group of friends. Nanako and Dojima don’t know either. They both are pretty sure that they would support them, but Yosuke suggested they take a bit to actually confess to them, and Souji obliged. He didn’t want to rush Yosuke into something he was already kind of nervous about.

It probably won’t be long before they figure things out though, especially with Naoto’s intelligence and Dojima’s ‘Detective’s Intuition’. Yosuke didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret forever, especially since he’s started to feel more uncomfortable than usual around Kanji, who he made fun of for his sexuality before.

“H-hey uh… Souji?” Yosuke turned so he was facing Souji, even though Souji was trying to sleep. Even though his eyes weren’t even open, Yosuke still couldn’t face him.

Souji yawned. He just wanted to sleep. “Yeah babe…?”

Yosuke winced when Souji said “babe”. He didn’t think it would be a good description of him towards Souji.

“H-how did… you know… develop a crush on me…?” Yosuke began to nervously look the other direction to not let Souji notice his the anxiety building up in his face.

Souji opened one eye, looking at his beloved partner. He then chuckled. “The same way you did. I guess you caring so much for me and saving me the amount of times that you did in the TV world just made me look up to you. And the more I hung out with you,” Souji sat up. “the more I gravitated towards you. You became the only person I wanted to see after school. You were the one who lit up all our group meetings for me. You’re just… you. And I love you for it.”

Yosuke started blushing furiously and tears started to well up in his eyes. He pulled Souji back down to the futon, knowing that all of his concerns were all fake. Yosuke held Souji tightly, thanking him over and over.

“You’re acting kinda strange… what’s up?” Souji put his arms around Yosuke, confused by his actions, but he wasn’t complaining.

“I… I thought I… wouldn’t be a good boyfriend for you… you d-deserve so much… much better…” Yosuke sniffled in Souji’s arms.

“Yosuke… you and I both know there’s no one else for me…” Souji held Yosuke tighter.

Yosuke laughed, and released his tight grip from Souji a bit to wipe his eyes. He knew Souji loved him, but no one likes having someone’s tears and snot all over your body. He might’ve thought differently if Souji had more clothes on. “I dunno… Rise seems like a good candidate…”

Souji let Yosuke go and chuckled.

“I don’t know about that, want me to ask her?” Souji teased Yosuke. It earned him a rather hard jokingly punch to his shoulder.

“H-hey! Don’t make fun of me like that!” Yosuke was blushing furiously. He didn’t really like being made fun of, since it reminded him of how jealous he can be.

“I’m being serious, though. I’m perfectly happy with you. Never tell me you aren’t worth it, because you and I both know that there’s no one that’s a better fit for me.” Souji held Yosuke in his arms again.

Yosuke felt his pain subside, and he was at ease again. He pushed Souji back down so that they were laying down on the futon together again. Souji was having a laughing fit while Yosuke peppered him with kisses.

“I thought you wanted to get the day started?” Souji said in between giggles.

“Yeah well, you’re stuck with me because I’m not letting go of you for a while now that you said all that!” Yosuke hugged him tightly.

After a few minutes, Souji’s laughter died down, but Yosuke could still feel his smile watching him.

“I love you Yosuke…”

“I love you too partner.”

Yosuke rested his head on Souji’s bare chest, and he listened for Souji’s heartbeat. “Thank you for everything.”

 


End file.
